


It's Always Been You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic set during the pandemic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara I’m home.”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Standing in the doorway, I watched her as she took bags, packets and tins from the cupboards and put them into a box. “What mischief are you up to in here?”

“Well, now we’re in tier four and none of your family are able to visit, we’ve got far too much food for just us, so I thought I’d donate the extra to the local food bank. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

Crossing the room, I pulled her into a hug, one she returned willingly.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. One thing though, do you have to do it right now?”

“You have something else in mind?”

“Hmmm, someone not something.”

“Is that someone me?”

“It’s always been you.”

“It’s always been you too.”


End file.
